My Only Son
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Brandon Colt Winters hates his father,Jack Frost.He left him and his mother before he was even born and since then Him and Elsa,his mother,have been on there andon has helped her do everything he payed the bills,cooked,and bought her medicine,and his lame excuse of a father never came andon,now 16,finally meets his father.
1. Prologue-Brandon Colt Winters

**Ok you guys are probably going to kill me in my sleep for starting ANOTHER fanfic,but I've had this idea for a long time,this probably will be updated like 1 every other week,then when I finish my other fanfics I'll update this regularly,but if this becomes really popular I'll push the others aside to work on this,enjoy!**

** PROLOGUE-Brandon Colt Winters**

Elsa Winters was kneeling down on cold the tiled floor in front of the toilet in her and her sister's childhood home,once again,hurling up her breakfast.

Her sister,Anna Winters,who was sitting right next to her, watched her sister with worry,this was the 4rth day in a row this had happened,"Anna?"Elsa replied weakly to her sister,who was currently holding her hair away from her face,her sister gave her a loving smile "Yes Elsa?"

"Could you...get a pregnancy test?"

Elsa was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant,I mean the other day her and Jack were fucking,but they had used protection right?She couldn't remember,but she wanted answers on why this had been happening to her.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to check,to make sure,I want to know WHY this keeps happening to me"

"Ok,I'll go right now" Anna rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her coat off the rack fiercely which caused the coat rack to topple over,but she didn't care,slamming the door shut behind her and she rushed to the nearest drugstore.

When she got back from the drugstore afew minutes later,gasping for breath,she handed her older sister the pregnancy test,and left her in the bathroom to give her some privacy,a few minutes later Anna heard a bloodcurdling scream from inside the bathroom and without a second thought she barged in.

Standing there with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face,was walked over to look at the results in her hand,positive.

Elsa was pregnant,she really was,what was she going to tell Jack?She didn't plan on having kids till later,hell she was only 17 and just finishing highschool,she hadn't even gone to college and she couldn't abort the baby,she just couldn't,but she had to tell Jack.

After an hour of Anna rubbing circles in her back and saying comforting words she finally gathered the courage to call Jack.

He knew something was wrong the minute he heard Elsa's shaky voice on the phone,"Elsa are you okay?" she sounded as if she had been crying,if it was about anything similar about her childhood that she was crying about,it had to be bad"I am,it's just...could you come over?"

"Is that all?Why do you sound like that,is something wrong?"

"Just come over,it's important"

He nodded "I'm on my way"

He got his usual dark blue sweater and climbed in to his car to go see Elsa,last time he came over,she was alone in the house,so they ended up screwing eachother senseless in her bed,something was wrong this time,but what?Lost in his thoughts,he hadn't realized that he had already pulled up in front of her house.

He rang the doorbell frantically,so desperately wanting answers,and waited a few moments before Anna opened the door "Hi Jack come on in"she was trying to be her usual bubbly self,but this time,it was different.

He stepped into the unlit house,it was only daytime"Anna is everything okay?Where's Elsa?"he was talking really fast but he needed to know what was wrong,they had been together for 3 months and had been friends since sophomore year,so he knew when something was wrong with her,it was instinct,he always wanted to help.

"I'm here" Both of their heads turned to see a very distraught Elsa walking limply into the living room,she sat next to Anna who was on the couch in front of Jack so she was facing him.

"Okay,now what is it?"He asked skeptically, Elsa and Anna looked at eachother for a moment before Elsa turned her attention back on Jack again "Jack" she started,she had gotten one word out,now she had to deliver the rest

"I'm pregnant,and your the father"

Jack's eyes grew as big as saucers,had he heard correctly?Pregnant?But how?Wait a minute,they forgot to use protection!Dammit!How had he have been so irresponsible,even worse,he had dragged Elsa into it.

"I'm so sorry Elsa" he put his head in his hands,taking fistfuls of his silver-white hair,he looked up,Elsa had tears streaming down her beautiful face,he opened up his arms and Elsa ran into them sobbing "Elsa I'll be there every step of the way,I promise" she nodded into his chest,"I love you" he said calmly rubbing her back.

"I don't know how were gonna get through this,but were gonna get through it together,okay I won't leave you,because I love you and I'll tell you that every day till we have this baby and every day after"Elsa nodded before she responded back

"I love you too,Jack"

**6 months later...**

Elsa was 6 months pregnant,and doing so well,she and Jack had bought an apartment once they finished highschool,Jack had a part-time job and went to college all at once,they didn't have much,but they were happy,until one day Jack couldn't take it anymore...

"Is everything a joke to you,Jack?"

"No of course not"

Jack was seriously getting tired at all of Elsa's outbursts,didn't she see how hard he was trying?He couldn't even join the College Ice Hockey team because of his job and Elsa wasn't going easy on him.

"Well then could you be serious for once,I'm having a baby and your just joking around"

"Are you fucking serious?Your not even helping!I'm paying the bills,buying food and taking care of you!You haven't done anything!"

"Nothing?Are you that stupid to realize I'm carrying YOUR baby?"

"It's yours to you slut!"

"Excuse me?"

"If it weren't for you,my life would be a thousand times better!"

Why did he just say that?Was he giving up on helping her with this baby,but he promised!Then again,she had seen it happen all the time,they boy left the girl and she had to suffer on her own,but he wouldn't do that,would he?

"So you don't want to have this baby?"

"You could at least help me!"

"Are you saying that your doing all the work?"

"Yes!"

"Fine I'll leave then!"

"Good,I can't do this anymore,I wish I never met you,I hope you and that thing that's possessing you,go to hell!"

He just said that didn't he?Deep down Elsa had always thought he loved her,with tears streaming down her face,Elsa ran out of the kitchen,to the bedroom,grabbed her stuff and left the building,without looking back.

It was to late when Jack realized what an asshole he had been to Elsa,He had to be the WORST father ever,he loved Elsa,he loved her ever since he first laid eyes on her,and now,being the bastard he was,didn't even remind her how much he loved her,he never told her what she ment to him,he was nothing without her,and now he was going to remain ad he been so stupid?So blinded that he forgot the most important thing in his life,Elsa.

One day he was going to have to make it up to her,he couldn't though,he didn't deserve to have the honor of having a child with her,he didn't deserve to have her,he was hers it wasn't she was his,how had he not seen that?

**3 months later...**

Anna was tired,Kristoff was tired,Elsa was having a baby,if you were outside the delivery room you could hear the agonizing screams,it was actually really sounded like someone was dying,to Elsa,it felt like she was.

Jack still hadn't come back to her after she left him,he promised to her,then broke her heart,it made her mad to think that HER baby was gonna grow up knowing that he had a pitiful excuse of a mother,even less a father.

She didn't want the baby to be Jack's,Jack didn't deserve the honor of being called a father,what he did deserve,is nothing,he lied to her,this was all his fault and he knew it.

"Ok Miss Winters just a little more...There!" And to Elsa's joy she heard the wonderful sound of a baby crying,she flopped back on the hospital bed,relieved."Oh my gosh Elsa,you did so well!"Anna hugged her sister,an exhausted Kristoff smiled weakly behind her,he was so supportive,he wasn't even part of this,yet he drove her to the hospital,gave her money for an apartment and supported her,she was so glad Anna had found the right guy and didn't make the same mistake she had,the bastard Jack hadn't even called her since they broke up.

She was yanked out of her thoughts when a blue bundle was handed to her,she almost thought she saw heaven, in front of her was the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen,he had the same pale complexion as both of the parents and even though he didn't have alot of hair,he had Elsa's hair color,but when she got a closer look,she realized it was lined with silver streaks running through it,he looked alot like Jack,although she saw some of her features on him.

But what she loved most about him,was his eyes,one was the color of sapphires(Elsa's eye color) while the other was the color of the deep blue ocean (Jack's eye color). She then vowed to herself she would always love him.

"I Love you" she kissed his forehead and the baby smiled,his very first smile.

"He's so handsome,what are you going to name him?" Anna asked eagerly,Elsa smiled

"Brandon Colt Winters"

She always took care of him,she gave him the life he deserved she was always there for him,he was her only son after all,Brandon loved her,he helped his mother,she didn't deserve that pain she had to go through just for him.

He protected her,at a very young age he did a newspaper route,just to help his mother with the bills,when he turned 14 he got a job,he got her food,he helped her,and he hated the bastard he called a father.

But when he was 16, things really started to change

**I'll post Brandon's picture as the cover,Why Brandon Colt?Well I really,really,really like the name Brandon second he needed like a wintry name Colt sounds like cold so yah,I'm really excited for this fic I've always wanted to do one like this,for this story and this story only I will be making the chapter 2000+ and as edited as possible!How did you like the story?Are you enjoying it?Is it good?REVIEW!Do you want a oneshot on what Jack and Elsa did in her house that fateful day?WEll review then!Anyways this should be 2000+ by now right?Bye!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1-My Father

**I have no idea when I'm gonna post this but I decided,might as well update this,I'm almost done editing "A Thousand Years" If you wanted to know for all the support you guys are giving for this story!Wow,who knew this would get popular?Anyways I don't have anything else to say other than,LET THE GAMES BEGIN!(Whoever can tell me where that's from gets a free shout out in the next chapter).**

**Chapter 1-My Father**

Brandon Colt Winters,age 16,tiredly stumbled into his small two-story townhouse he and his mother Elsa Queen Winters shared,He had just finished another 6 hour shift at Starbucks he was exhausted,at least he made enough money for him and his mom.

"Brandon?Is that you?" He heard his mom say as she emerged from the doorway of the small kitchen "The one and only" he hugged her before passing her his small paycheck,she looked sad "Brandon,you really don't need to give me this money you worked hard for"She always said this to him "I know but WE need this money,I don't want to be homeless."

It wasn't like Elsa had a good paying job either,she worked at the grocery store,she had never gone to college,that was the best she could do,still she felt bad.

"Are you sure?"She gave him a questioning look,he nodded before gesturing for her to take it,she smiled "Ok,then" and she gave him a quick hug before heading back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

He sighed,shrugging of his shoes,before heading up the stairs to his room to change out of his work uniform.

Elsa sighed as she chopped up tomatoes for a small salad,Brandon was the best son a mother could ever ask,he shouldn't be providing for her,SHE should be providing for him,if only Jack wasn't such a bastard,Brandon could save the money for what he wanted,she wanted to get him a REAL phone,but he insisted on using his VERY outdated phone.

She then started tearing the lettuce after turning the stove off and lifting the plain pasta off of it,and placed it in 2 least Brandon's social life wasn't bad,he was quite the heartthrob at school,but instead of just dating girl after girl after girl,like his father had,he waited,he waited for the perfect girl to come,never had a girlfriend before, just for that particular reason.

Brandon pulled his turquoise/dark blue sweater over his head,like his father,he had a favorite sweater,at least,that's what his mom had told him,just thinking about his father made him want to throw up,the guy was a bastard,he left his mother before he was even born,didn't call her,never apologized to her and worst of all,wanted the both of them to go to hell.

He heard the muffled voice of his mother call him that it was dinner,and made his way down the stairs,his father still fresh on his mind.

He sat down at the table and quickly blessed the food before taking some in his mouth, they ate quietly,as always,but Brandon wanted answers "Why does Dad hate me?" he said the words tasted bitter on his mouth."He doesn't hate you,Brandon" she was staring down at her food,really not wanting to talk about this to him.

"Hell the bastard doesn't even know me!"

"Brandon,language"

"I don't care!I need to know why!"

"I don't know,Brandon"

"You have to know,I mean you said you THOUGHT you knew him"

"But I didn't,I don't know"

"Are you kidding-"

Elsa had had enough "I said I don't know!Okay?"She yelled before storming out of the room,before she started crying in front of her son,her only son,he huffed frustratedly,this was how conversations about his dad always ended,either he or Elsa ended up storming out of the room.

When he had finished his dinner,he thoughtfully wrapped his mother's leftovers up and stored it in the fridge,sure his mother would want to eat it later,besides,food was a gift to them,he cleaned up the table and set the dirty dishes in the sink,while he was washing them he looked at himself in the reflection of the window in front of the sink.

He was tall,he just a few inches over his mother,had flame-like styled hair,it was like a fire of platinum blond with silvery embers streaked in,his very indifferent eyes,he had had two different colored eyebrows,the sapphire blue eye had a brown eyebrow,like his mother the deep blue eye he had,had a gray eyebrow,like his father,he liked to call that part of him,his devil side,because basically that was who his father was.

Elsa was frustrated with herself,once again she was shutting someone out,but this time,it was her only son.

Brandon woke up to the sound of his alarm 5:00 it read,that was the time he got up to do his paper route,like always,he brushed his teeth,changed into his usual blue-turquoise sweater,with black sides,black jeans and black converse,before drinking some coffee,toasting a bagel,and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Today Elsa was off of work today,she sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee,Brandon left a few hours ago,he was probably in high school right now,he didn't have the best grades,but they were okay.

What was Elsa gonna do about him?He was to kind for his own good,he was gonna make some girl really happy one day,she pulled out her laptop to find something to do,there was nothing,the house was clean,the bills were paid(Just barely),and laundry was done,she looked at the email her sister had recently just sent her,she was now 28 and married to Kristoff,with a HUGE brown dog named Sven and a little white cat,named Olaf,who APPARENTLY liked hugs,she smiled,her sister had sent her pictures of there recent vacation to North mountain.

She smiled,seeing her sister's happy face just did that to her,she always knew her sister would be lucky enough to experience TRUE love,good thing her bad luck with that hadn't rubbed off on her,she sighed and went to look at buying a new Iphone for Brandon.

Flint Fitzherbert,Brandon's cousin,ran up to him,while Brandon was leaving school to go home,he didn't have to work at Starbucks for the next 2 months,they were renovating or something,he couldn't remember.

"Yo,Brandon!" Flint said when he caught up to him,"Yah Flint?"Brandon asked not bothering to look at his overly-excited cousin,which is what he got from his mom,Rapunzel for his cousin,lucky for him,his parents were married.

"Do you wanna-" Flint was cut off when a brunette,ran up to the pair,Theresa Malta "Brandy!" she sang,"Hey Theresa" he smiled at her,she grinned eagerly "So,what are ya doing this weekend?" Theresa was in her senior year of highschool,just like Brandon and Flint,she was also the captain of the high school cheerleeding squad.

"Um,I'm busy actually,doing some _stuff_"' he responded,declining the date,she gave a sad pout before scurrying to her small group of friends,most likely to tell them how the conversation had gone,Flint watched her leave in awe as she left.

"So what were you-"Brandon started but he was cut off by Flint "How do you do that?" he was still watching Theresa as she talked to her friends "Do what?"Brandon asked,a bit confused.

"Just get girls to talk to you!You never say yes anyways!" He still had his eyes on the girls as him and Brandon walked out of the building,"Uh,I don't know,good looks I guess?Besides,you know why I always decline,none of them are that interesting to me" Flint looked awestruck at Brandon's remark "Pfft,I swere Brandon,sometimes you make no sense,everyone knows your not doing anything on the weekend"

"I'm going skateboarding with you,Flint"

"Oh right"

Flint looked like he was gonna say something else but was cut off by the abrupt sound of a car two boys turned and saw Elsa in there,white honda civic,waving at them."I gotta go Flint,I'll see you tomorrow at school" he waved and started to walk away.

"Hi Brandon,I thought about picking you up today" Elsa said when he finally reached the car,he opened the passenger's door and threw his backpack in the back seats,before responding to his mom,while she started the car "Thanks mom,you didn't have to pick me up,you know I can just walk right?"she smiled "That and I got you something" she reached into her purse,while keeping her eyes on the road and handed him a white box,"I got you a new Iphone" he looked at the box,that was now sitting in his hands.

"How did you pay for this?" he was still looking at the box,and as if to check if it was real,he gently shook it "I had some money saved up,and I wanted to get you something" she looked at him as he started to gently peel of the tape on the box "Thanks mom,I'd hug you but,I'm kinda to happy to die"he whispered that last part,and Elsa just giggled at him.

Jack had been driving for 4 hours,to his new had heard from Elsa's sister, that was near where she lived,he did that on purpose because he wanted Elsa back.

For the past 16 years he hadn't stopped thinking about her,and his didn't even know what his name is,Anna,who had helped him find Elsa,told him it was a boy.

He felt like an idiot for leaving Elsa,he loved her,too much for words to explain,without her he was nothing,without her he felt empty,without her the world seemed like a dark and cold place.

All because he couldn't live without her.

As Elsa pulled into the driveway,she watched as Brandon rubbed his thumb against the cool glass of the Iphone,It wasn't even on though,he still looked shocked to actually have real phone.

As Elsa unlocked the door,she still watched as Brandon looked at the manual,that came inside of the box,when she finally opened the door,Brandon just walked up the stairs still staring at the book,she knew that from that moment on,she had gotten him the perfect gift.

Later on that night the 2 were silently eating dinner,as they heard the doorbell ring,they looked at each other confused before Brandon got up to check who it was.

When he opened the door,he looked up to see a guy,with silver-white hair,he was a few inches taller than him and had,blue the silence,worried Elsa so she checked who it was,the name she said,shocked Brandon for life

"Jack?"

**OMG JACK GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!If I wasn't the author of this fanfic that's what I would say,how do you think Brandon's gonna take it?I know,but do you?Do you hate Jack right now?I do,if I wasn't writing this,but I'm the only one who REALLY knows how deep Jack's feelings really go,16 years is a long time guys,do you think anything has changed?**

**So guys I was thinking,how many of you use instagram?Because I was thinking of making an account on posting all the pictures for my fanfics like "Gina/Isla" from 'Frostbitten Love" and "Brandon" who only I have the picture for him and know what he looks like.I might even put Flint too,who yes,is Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene's how many of you want the Instagram?Tell me cause I want to know if I should make it now or wait until I have more people following this story!**

**Oh,1 more thing don't get mad at me for this being choppy,because fanfiction does this weird thing where when you submit the document,it cuts off of your words.**

**I think I had something else to tell you,BUT I forgot,oh yeah this isn't it but THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!BYE AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	3. Chapter 2-You Can't Touch This

**HOLY CRAP!Yesterday after I posted the first chapter you guys like EXPLODED!I never knew you guys liked this story THAT much,so as a award,I'm updating again,although this probably won't be posted till after school,yah also I wanted to talk to you guys about something else YES MY FRICKEN FIRST LANGUAGE IS FRICKEN ENGLISH I don't know why but someone reviewed something like that and it pissed me off...I don't know guys are having problems with my grammar,let me just say in my excuse,I'm young,not that young,like I'm not a ten year old,but I'm not old to be in highschool,I'm average so I can't do grammar as well as other fanfiction authors,make sense?Also,I don't have time to edit,I want to get this out fast to you guys,and I hate editing,so IF I SEE 1 REVIEW THAT SAYS I'M LAZY I SWEAR TO GOSH I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS FOR A WEEK!So enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2-You Can't Touch This**

_**Last time on My Only Son...**_

_**"Jack?"**_

"Elsa?"

Brandon stared at the frost-haired guy,this guy was his father.

_'The fucking bastard,decides to show up now!?After 16 years of no father and...' _Brandon was pissed off,no pissed off wasn't even the word to describe how angry he was at this,he lashed out at his father,grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and shoved him against the wall,"What the hell do you want?" he snarled at him

Jack was surprised,he didn't know the little guy was so strong,his _son _looked at him with a piercing stare,waiting for him to answer with his son's face so close to him,he finally noticed his features,he noticed,his face looked like his,his eyes AND eyebrows were both different colors,his son looked almost exactly like,like him.**  
><strong>

Jack looked at Elsa with a look that said 'could you get this kid off of me?' Elsa thought about it,he deserved to be beat up and thrown in a sewer for what he did to her and Brandon,but she wanted to know why,after all this time,WHY he decided to come back.

"Brandon,could you put him down?Please?" she gave her son a pleading look,he just shoved Jack farther up the wall "First I want this bastard to tell me what the hell he wants!" Elsa was growing impatient with her stubborn son,he needed to WORK with her."Brandon!" she barked "Put him down so he can explain himself" and she shot him a glare that told him he couldn't win this,he sighed before roughly letting go of him.

"Brandon hm?That's a nice name,did you choose it Elsa?" Jack smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck,Brandon was mad,once again,he was angry "Of course she did you bastard!Unlike you,she was there when I as born" Brandon scowled,"Brandon,don't be rude,let your father explain himself"Elsa said,sure she hated Jack,but she didn't want Brandon to be so rude.

Brandon huffed,before leaning against the wall,Elsa watched him before turning her attention back to Jack "So _Jack,_why are you here?"Jack who's currently amused expression disappeared as soon as she asked that,he rubbed the back of his neck,again "Well,I just moved on this street,because-"He cut himself off,he was having a harder time than he thought,Elsa sighed "You know what,why don't we talk about this after dinner?Do you want to join us Jack?"

"No!There is no way I'm eating at the same table as _that _son of a bitch" Jack and Elsa both turned there heads to look at Brandon,who had,for the past 2 minutes,been leaning against the wall quietly.

As much as Jack wanted to tell her now,he decided he might as well eat dinner "Sure" he said bluntly,out of the corner of his eye,he watched Brandon throw up his hands,before stomping upstairs "Brandon!" Elsa called after him,he just ignored her.

She tried to go after him when she realized,he wasn't going to listen to her,this time,her only son,wouldn't listen to her.

She sighed before coming back down the stairs "Sorry about him,he's just frustrated"she looked at him strangely as he gave a little chuckle "It's fine,I mean if I met my real father for the first time when I was 16 I would be pretty pissed off too"he told her as he followed her into the kitchen,she gestured for him to sit down,as she walked around the kitchen to get the utensils he needed,putting away Brandon's leftovers in the fridge as well.

He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she still was,when they were dating,she looked far younger,but now,now she was much more built and developed,more mature,she looked good.

She watched as Jack's eyes wandered up and down her body as she blushed,he just stared at her,"What are you staring at?"she set down his plate in front of him as she went to go get him some cutlery,"You don't realize how gorgeous you are Elsa" she blushed at his comment,it had been a long time since someone had called her beautiful the way he did.

When they had finished dinner they left to go talk in the living room,and after a lot of back to back arguing and yelling,Elsa managed to call Brandon.

"Fine"he grumbled "Ten minutes before I tear him to shreds" Elsa rolled her eyes at Brandon's frustrations as he sat down on the sofa next to her,Jack took a seat across from them so he could look at them.

They looked a little bit alike in a way,but not so much as Brandon did with cleared his throat before starting "I came,because I'm sorry"Jack watched as Brandon rolled his eyes "I feel stupid for leaving you two,and for not always being there,especially you Elsa"he looked her in they eye,Brandon looked hurt,but this time,didn't say anything "I wanna make things up to you Elsa,because I love you."

Brandon quickly stood up and went in front his surprised mother "Hey,you ain't touching none of this,you got that?!"Elsa looked at him and tugged the sleeve of his sweater so he could sit down,he was being completely inappropriate,he just ignored her,again.

"A motherfucker like you,doesn't deserve her!If you think you can come back to her after 16 years and start to fix things,you won't,cause you can't!"he looked at Jack with such ferocity,it even scared Jack a bit.

"Brandon!A word?" Elsa roughly grabbed him by the ear,as he yelled in pain and dragged him to the kitchen,to have a little "chat".

Elsa threw him into the kitchen before lashing out at him "Brandon,you need to calm down!Would it hurt you to just listen to what your father has to say?Is it that hard for you?" Brandon gave a humorless laugh "Was it that hard for him to just simply be there?To be my father for the last 16 years?"Tears welled up in Brandon's indifferent eyes,glistening them,but no tears came out,"And if you think after all we've been through that I should just listen to his weak apology?Then your just being stupid."

She was shocked "Excuse me?He's your father!"

"He doesn't deserve to be my father!"

"But he is!"

"I don't care I'd rather have my father be the boogeyman!''

"Well he's all you got as a father so might as well just listen to him!"

"Why do you care?You hate him!"

"But I want to here what he has to say,and I'm not being the 5-year-old throwing the temper tantrum!"

"I'm not a 5-year-old!I just want nothing to do with him!"

"Just do this Brandon,do this for me,your mother who raised you when he didn't"

"Fine,but I'm not agreeing to anything he says"

"You don't have to"

And they left the kitchen,still ticked off at each other,but much more calmer.

Jack heard the muffled arguments enough to hear them all,he immediately knew Brandon must've gotten the stubborn attitude from him,he felt bad for not being there for him,he had no idea how to make it up to both Brandon AND Elsa,but he was going to have to do something,he'd do anything for them,for his family,and his only son.

The muffled arguments abruptly stopped,and soon enough Brandon and Elsa walked out,looking pretty steamed at each other,but a lot calmer than before,and they both sat on the same couch as before."You can't touch this okay?" Brandon gestured toward him and Elsa,she shot him an annoyed glance,seeing he was still pretty protective.

She hadn't ever known he would act this way if Jack ever came back,she didn't even think he cared if his parents got back together,but apparently,he did.

Brandon's instinct was to protect his mother from any pain that Jack had caused her,it was basically his instinct to fight for her,that was all he knew how to do,so it made him pretty mad when Jack showed up at the door,apologizing after 16 years.

Jack looked between them and figured this wasn't going to be something they could solve overnight,he was going to have to work on them tomorrow or however long it took,he stood up and pulled out an envelope from his sweater pocket and placed it on the coffee table "I haven't provided for you like I was supposed to,so now I'll start,if you need anything here's my address and phone number" he placed a piece of paper on top of the envelope,before leaving out the door.

Brandon grabbed the envelope and ripped it open and what he saw,made his eyes grow wide.

**Are you still mad at Jack?I still am,but maybe when I get their oneshot out you'll see him in a new light,THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!So what do you think about this chapter?Do you guys want the instagram account?If you saw my last chapter's author note you'll see what I mean.**

**I think some of you who are following this fanfic are currently reading my other fanfics "A Thousand Years" and "Frostbitten Love",well I kinda ran out of ideas for them and am stuck,so if you have any suggestions review on those!And if you are one of the few that read "The Frost In the Selection",well what happened to that fanfic is that since not alot of people really review,favorite of follow I feel like I don't need to update it ASAP so yah,that's those fanfics.**

**I kind of also don't like when people tell me that my writing is a bit choppy or I need to fix my grammar,I don't know It just makes me angry,I think it's because since you guys always want me to update really fast,I feel like editing takes a long time,and when I go out of my way to work on a chapter nonstop then post it,you guys just care about all my grammar mistakes.**

**I'm not saying I don't like it when people tell me what they don't like about my story.I actually find it really helpful,I just don't want people to tell me about all the grammar mistakes or that it's choppy.**

**Wow this author note is long!Do you guys like long author notes?I don't usually,I guess that's all,and since I still feel like people will get mad at me for not editing I'LL EDIT THE DAMN THING FOR YOU!BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4-Frost Comfort

**Hey guys,it's been so long!I have some reasoning why I've been somewhat offline lately,two words writer's block!Sucks right?But I just got permission from someone's story to do something (Not gonna spoil it) the author is MistFlower21 go check her out!She updates really often and it's great!Thank you so much for your support it's only chapter 4 and already,17 REVIEWS!iI'm all over the place today so excuse my choppy writing,must've been the candy. ANYWAYS how was your Halloween?I had fun,being the late person I am I will be posting a Halloween one shot! I might not post this chapter today cause I am pretty busy this weekend,but I'll try!**

**And without further ado...**

**Chapter 4-Frost Comfort**

3 money rolls,each containing 300 dollars inside,making 900 dollars!That might not be a lot to you but it was plenty to Elsa and Brandon,and for the first time in years,they were out of debt. But even with the gracious gift of money, Brandon still hated Jack with all his heart,Elsa too but she had softened up a little for him.

Now today,Jack had called and asked if Elsa wanted to go out to get some coffee,she obliged by saying yes,and they went to a coffee shop,not the one Brandon was working at,Jack knew the boy would be pissed if he found out he and Elsa were drinking coffee together,without him supervising.

They were now sitting at a booth beside the window with hot chocolate,watching the cars pass by, momentarily and silently taking sips.

"I really want him to like me" Jack gruffly said,breaking the silence. It wasn't that loud,but considering how quiet it had been before it startled Elsa and she flinched a little.

When she had gained her composure she answered his comment "Well you shouldn't be surprised,you weren't the greatest father to him,he's done everything for me and him"she paused for a minute,and looked like she was remembering the times he had provided for the 2 of them "Then you,the man who claims he's his father,the one who left him and his YOUNG unmarried mother to fend for themselves,then says he's sorry after 16 LONG YEARS!" She raised her voice a little and unknowingly tightly wrapped her hand around the mug's handle.

Jack was surprised at her sudden outburst,is that what him leaving ment to her and Brandon?But at the same time it all made sense,HE was supposed to be providing for Elsa and Brandon,BUT NO he had to be and asshole and leave,why had he been so stupid?

"I said I'm sorry,Elsa,I said I'm sorry to BOTH of you" he said it calmly as if to calm her down a little,but it riled her up more "You think a simple 'sorry' is going to fix this?" she had a look of disbelief on her face while she looked into her mug,running her hands through her pale blond hair,she gave a humorless chuckle "Sixteen fucking years and all you have to say is sorry!" she was so angry she jumped up from her seat,grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Without looking back.

Hot,angry tears threatened to spill,but none came. She sighed and calmed down a bit, she pulled her creamy white beanie over her head and flattened her dark grey coat,and walked home.

When she was only a block away,she checked her watch,it was about 3:15,Brandon's school ended in about 20 minutes,she had enough time to walk there and pick him up,so she ditched the path she was walking on to go to Brandon's high school.

Jack ran his hands through his messy silvery-hair,he had really messed up this time. It only made sense Brandon and Elsa was mad at him,how could he have been so stupid?He left Elsa for 16 years,she had to raise Brandon ON HER OWN and couldn't get a job while taking care of him. THEN when Brandon was old enough,he had to provide for himself AND Elsa,which was the job he was supposed to be doing.

He didn't even know WHY he was trying to win Elsa and Brandon back,but if he had to explain here what he would say.

Elsa,him and her go a little back,in high school he had been pretty mesmerized by her,but he knew he would never get a chance with a sexy girl like her,so he went on dates with other girls to try and get her off his mind,off course,it hadn't worked. But that was all he knew,that he loved her and that he'd do anything for her,he would go to the other side of the world,just to get her a single piece of grass she wanted.

Now Brandon,he was his only son. A sudden burst of realization struck his face "He's my only son"

And when he said that out loud he grabbed his coat and jumped out the door.

"Hi Brandon boy how you doing?" she giggled as she ruffled his hair,he looked so annoyed "Mo-om not in front of my friends" he whispered,she smiled "What friends?" she playfully pushed him and he laughed along.

They began walking home together,after a few silent moments passed Brandon decided to bring up something to talk about for once "Soooo" he began "What have you been doing today?" Elsa tensed up,she couldn't tell him she had been with his father "Um...you know...stuff,I didn't have work today so I just spent time around the house." she looked over to see his face,he didn't look suspicious at all.

"That's nice" he looked over at the cars passing by on the road beside them "So" she nudged with her elbow "Found that 'perfect girl' yet?" she smirked at him,he gazed off at the cars "No I haven't found anyone yet,how about you?" he joked and nudged her back,she shot him a glare,before looking forward,as they walked up the steps to their house.

Jack leaned over and rang the doorbell to Elsa's house,a medium white box in one of his hands. He waited for a few moments before he heard some footsteps and the door creaked open,revealing Elsa in an apron,her hair in a messy side braid,nontheless she looked beautiful as always to him.

"Jack?What are you doing here?Brandon's gonna-" too late Brandon had already marched down the stairs,but he wasn't really paying attention,he was looking down at his new phone,his indifferent eyebrows arched in concentration.

When he looked up,he looked pissed. "What the hell?Mom what the hell is he doing here?!" he pointed at Jack like he was a piece of trash,but then again,to Brandon,he was.

"Woah come down son,I just came here to give you something" he gestured with his one hand,while the other was being occupied from holding the box, But when he said that sentence Brandon exploded "How dare you call me your son?!Your not my father your just a lonely bastard who fucks girls then leaves them for 16 years then comes back and tries to apologize!" Elsa shot him a glare,he was being rude again.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that" he had a sympathetic smile "I just cam to give you something" he handed Brandon the box,he looked at it skeptically before taking it from him,mumbling something about getting a burglar alarm.

He tore off loose tape from the folds of the box,when he opened it it was quite a shock,so shocking he just stared at it. Elsa leaned over to see what was in the box and just stared at the creature that was currently using the box. Jack smiled.

"Any costs for it I can pay for it,I have it's things in the car" Brandon and Elsa were still silent.

Brandon couldn't believe it,inside the box was a kitten,a kitten so tiny and fragile it could fit inside of a large coffee mug,kitten obviously a boy was just a baby he couldn't be no more then 6 weeks old, his entire sleek body was a silvery white,the exact same color as Jack's hair and the tips and streaks in Brandon's,although if you looked closely,all along the kitten's back it was a light gray,it looked like that later on,would turn black. But the thing that drew Brandon in the most was the kitten's eyes.

Each were the same as his.

Jack couldn't help but admire the silent enthusiasm as he stared into the tiny kitten's eyes "His name's Frost" he added,and quickly smirked in Elsa's direction,who just rolled her eyes,but the next words Brandon said to Jack shocked the both of them

"Thanks,Jack"

Brandon was sitting in his bedroom watching Frost play with some string from the carpet,Jack had left hours ago, Frost was a great gift,but still Brandon hated him,he was so stubborn,but the kitten he received gave him comfort,Frost comfort.

**Hey guys!Long time no see eh?Man I've missed you guys that author's note at the top was written on saturday,my weekend was so busy,was yours?Today I'm gonna be all over the place so bear with me ;)**

**Frost actually wasn't made by me,It was made by the amazing author MistFlower21 who gave me permission to bring Frost back!I like dogs and probably wouldn't have put Frost in here if he wasn't such a cute kitten!That didn't really make sense but ok!Frost actually doesn't really have eyes like Brandon's I just had to modify him a little bit. So yah um...OH YAH The story is called Love Thaws!Go check it out + the sequel!**

**Sad news guys,I will be updating a lot less now,I'm losing the Fanfiction phase,I'll still be online though!I think that's happening to a lot of jelsa author's don't get me wrong!I still love jelsa to bits but right now I'm focusing on school drama and tv?Oh and I've developed a thing for Gravity Falls which is like my fave Tv show after the next step,do you guys watch either of those shows?If you don't,what's your favorite shows?**

**As for smut...I'm losing that too!Dammit it's okay though It doesn't really matter I just won't be as sexual as I usually am in my fanfics which is why my other fanfic "Frostbitten Love" Is on pause for now.**

**AS FOR "A THOUSAND YEARS" Yah like I said in the last chapter I'm losing the inspiration for it,but I'll probably update sometime this week hopefully,if you saw the last chapter *SPOILER ALERT* Omg I can't believe I did it but I did,I added Brandon! Who may or may not die in that fanfic...sneaky grin.**

**ANYWAYS what else should I tell you?Oh yah!How are you liking this story I'M LOVIN IT I'm really excited were almost at 1000 views!Wow ir's been one heck of a ride with you guys my fanfics are starting to get popular!Thank you so much!**

**QOTD:**

**What's your favorite oneshot on fanfiction? (Tell me and I'll read it!)**

**(Tell me if you guys like these qotd's and I'll do them on every chapter)**


End file.
